The present invention is directed to a teleradiology system which is capable of scanning X-ray images and the like and transmitting the scanned images to various locations. An image which has been scanned can be stored, either in an expanded or compressed form, for later call up. Local and remote monitors can be connected to the system to provide image displays. Stored images can also be directed via a modem over transmission lines hundreds or even thousands of miles away.